


Three Jews at a Table Kvetching

by deathbyspaceglam



Series: Home for the Holidays [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Jewish Character, Minor or background Relationships - Freeform, Pesach | Passover, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Poe finally all meet in person at Rey’s family Seder.





	Three Jews at a Table Kvetching

**Author's Note:**

> here have this #PassoverFailComp

Once Rey finished setting the table, she checked her phone. No response yet. Was there traffic? Did her friends get lost? She scrolled up. Yes, she’d sent her address. Finn had even confirmed it with a screenshot from Google Maps.

“You said you were inviting a couple of friends, right?” asked Luke from the kitchen.

“Yes, Tati,” said Rey. “Finn said he would text me when they’re almost here.” Just then, her phone buzzed in her hand. The screen glowed with a new message.

We’re on the way  
Be there in 5min

“They’ll be here in five minutes,” she repeated.

\---

The doorbell rang. “It’s probably my friends,” Rey said to her dads as she rushed to open the door.

In the doorway stood Finn, along with a man that Rey recognized from photos as Poe, both dressed semi-formally. “Chag sameach!” said Finn. “Rey, this is my boyfriend.”

“I’m Poe,” he said, extending his hand.

Rey shook it. “I’m Rey. Come in, my dads are waiting to meet you.”

Once they were both inside and had taken off their shoes and jackets (“like nice Jewish boys,” Rey could practically hear Padmé saying), she introduced them to Luke and Lando. “So this is what you meant by a _couple_ of friends,” Lando commented as they waited for relatives to arrive.

\---

“So, how did the two of you meet?”

Rey breathed a short laugh. That was the exact sort of question Leia might have asked her if she’d brought home a girlfriend instead of two friends who were a couple. Before anyone noticed, she gulped down another mouthful of soup.

“In high school,” said Poe. “But we didn’t start dating until… how long ago?”

Finn counted on his fingers. “A year and three months ago. Winter break for me.”

That had been during Hanukkah on one of the years when university students were lucky enough to be able to go home for it. The downside of that, of course, was that they couldn’t also go home for Passover during those years.

“I was going home to visit family in Seattle,” Finn was saying, “and I ran into him in a coffee shop, and it was the first time I’d seen him since high school-”

“I didn’t know if he would recognize me,” Poe cut in. “A lot has changed since-”

“-and I heard the barista wrong and almost took his coffee instead of mine-”

“-he invited me over for the first night of Hanukkah, and of course I went, I’ve been in love with him since-”

“-he has a collection of the most ridiculous sweaters, he wore one that _lit up_ on the fourth night when my grandparents were over.”

“That’s the best sweater!”

Rey laughed. He still wasn’t going to let that go, was he?

“I still have that picture, by the way,” said Poe, reaching for his phone.

“Don’t you dare.”

Poe’s hand stopped in its tracks.

“Well.” Finn looked around. “My entire extended family was wearing the same sweater.”

Leia laughed. Poe smiled appreciatively. “They’re the best.”

“You said you live in Seattle, right?” asked Leia. Finn nodded. “How often do you go home?”

“When I can,” he said. “I have to take two flights, which can be expensive. I usually only go home for the summer and when there are holidays on the breaks.”

She nodded. “And when the holidays aren’t on breaks, what do you do?”

He shrugged. “Whatever I can, I guess. I don’t know any Jews in my school besides Rey, and sometimes we’ll do something together, but usually I’ll just make food.”

“And ignore his flatmates’ complaints,” Rey added.

“Not _complaints_ usually,” Finn added quickly. “They’re cool most of the time. They just act weird about some things. Like the time Passover was during dead week and I was cleaning my room, Calvin was like ‘what are you doing?’ And when I explained, he was like ‘I just don’t see the point of that religious stuff.’ Like, okay, dude, just because your room constantly smells like stale chips and mold doesn’t mean mine has to.”

Leia winced. Rey laughed uncomfortably. “Oh, that reminds me.” She turned to Leia. “Remember the last time Ben was at Seder?”

“I remember,” she said. “I was hosting that year. Ben was always sitting in his room. I at least wanted him to come to the family dinner. Probably one of my worst ideas.”

“Yeah, it was the most awkward Seder we ever had,” said Rey. “Bubbie seated us together. She said she didn’t want him to feel like the youngest person in the room. Anyway, I had to sing Mah Nishtana by myself, since he refused. And he was always texting. Well, except when he was saying rude things about Dad or Tate.”

“If I remember, didn’t you lean too far to the left for the third cup and spill it on him?” said Leia.

“Yes, I did. Accidentally,” Rey said innocently. It had been no accident, and Ben had known it and stormed upstairs furiously. But before anyone could say anything, Rey had already filled Elijah’s cup and opened the door.

Leia just gave her a knowing smile.

“Poe, do you have any embarrassing Passover stories?” Rey asked, eager for a distraction.

“Hmm… Actually, yeah, I have one, though it’s nowhere near as good as yours,” he said. “It was when I first started going by Poe. And no, not for the reason you would think. Everyone was cool with it. I mean, sometimes Abuela would call me by the wrong name, but she would always correct herself. Anyway, one of my uncles asked, ‘Poe. Is that short for anything?’ And that was the _last_ thing I expected anyone to say.”

“What did you say?” Finn asked eagerly.

“I said… I said ‘Poeseph.’ Don’t ask why.”

“Poeseph!?” Finn and Rey burst out laughing.

“Don’t ask, okay!” His face flushed. “Anyway, they’ll never let me live it down. When they send me greeting cards, they’ll always say something like ‘To my dear grandson Poeseph.’”

In their laughter, they barely noticed what anyone else was doing, only stopping when they noticed everyone singing. Both of them hastily re-opened their Haggadot, searching frantically for the page everyone was on (Poe nudged Finn and showed him the page, Rey found it by looking over Leia’s shoulder).

“...yevarech et amo b’shalom.”

Rey looked around nervously as she poured herself a cup of wine. Finn was shaking with suppressed laughter, his lips in a tight smile. Poe was staring at him as if studying his face, his own face flushed with a combination of drink and endearment. _That’ll be me one day,_ Rey found herself thinking as she leaned to the left.

“Oh shit!”

 _Did I actually spill the wine by mistake this time?_ Rey thought. Then she looked in the direction of the voice to find Poe staring at Elijah’s cup in his hand and laughing nervously. He smiled sheepishly at the rest of the table and refilled the cup almost to the top with his own cup.

“I’ll open the door,” he suggested.

Finn and Rey exchanged a glance, both of them laughing silently.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is it gay to stare at your bf and get so distracted by how handsome he is that you accidentally drink from elijah’s cup


End file.
